“Why Does the Sky Cry?”
by Misaki Tsuki
Summary: The sky sheds its neverending tears...a boy waits for the storm to pass. Saiou x Edo. Yaoi. No Flames. Thanks.


Okay, my first attempt at Saiou x Edo wasn't so great but that was more out of boredom than creativity. This one may not be that much better and I don't feel comfortable writing out a lemon part yet but you never know what the future holds. (Despite what Saiou says. Heh…)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX and do not benefit in anyway from writing this fan fiction.

Warning: Yaoi, slightly AU-ish…and each day is a different day. You should watch Yugioh GX before reading this (season 2)

Coupling: Saiou x Edo

"Why Does the Sky Cry?"

A young, silver haired boy with azure colored eyes and skin as soft as feathers lost his father on a cold and rainy day.

Left behind with nothing more than some memories that would eventually wither away and some duel monsters cards, he began wandering. Little did he know, Lies and betrayal would become a frequent part in this young boy's life. One close to him had stolen something from his father that could never be returned…his life. The rain poured down mercilessly…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a cold and rainy day, that same little boy stood before a tombstone that was placed on top of an empty ground. The boy looked up at the crying sky and wondered when the rain would completely stop. Drenched by the tears of the sky, the young boy was surprised when shelter had found him. The shelter was in the form of a boy with amethyst eyes, long flowing hair and an umbrella. "The rain does not fall forever. No matter how strong the storm is, someday it stops. One day, the tears will stop pouring as well. You should wait. The storm shall pass."

The young, blue-eyed boy was anxious. "For how long? How long should I wait?"

"I'm not sure." The mysterious boy replied. "But in the meantime, I will hold open an umbrella. My name is Takuma Saiou. I was guided to come here by destiny."

The blue-eyed stared uncertainly at his new friend, who seemed a bit older than he…the rain began to lighten but…the word destiny rang throughout the cold cemetery…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a cold and rainy day, about a month after his father's death, the same blue-eyed boy stared longingly out a window, sitting patiently on Saiou's lap. The lap of his best friend and protector. Saiou was watching his little sister sleeping on the couch before the small boy's voice broke the silence. " Why does the sky cry anyway?" He asked Saiou, who smiled down at the boy whom he'd grown quite attached to and hugged him gently.

"The sky sheds tears because your blue eyes hold sorrow within them. Your eyes represent the sky." The silver haired youth smiled slightly at his friends romantic words and momentarily let his mind forget the premonition Saiou had made about his future…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a cold and rainy day, a now not-so-small, azure-eyed boy was fifteen years old and the youngest duelist the Pro-league had seen. He could compete with the best of them and was accompanied by his manager, Takuma Saiou.

Now, Saiou had become possessed by what is known as the "wave of light" and had secret plans of starting a group dedicated to cleansing (destroying) the human race. The group would be known as the Hikari No Keesha. This was all oblivious to the blue-eyed boy, who simply wanted to know why he had to go to some place called "Duel Academia". He looked out at the teary sky…something was amiss…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a cold and rainy day, the blue-eyed boy learned a particularly frightening truth. He was really alone. Saiou had betrayed him, D.D; his legal guardian, had betrayed him. He tried to close his eyes and his soul so as not to become vulnerable but his heart panged either way. Perhaps he could not save Saiou…but could his new rival, Yuki Judai? Edo stood and looked up at the gray sky…and waited…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a cold and rainy day, Saiou and Mizuchi, Saiou's sister, had been saved from their individual captivity. The blue-eyed boy had his childhood friends back and perhaps he could pick up the pieces that had been shattered.

On a particularly rainy day, Edo stood outside in the storm and looked up.

"My Hierophant, why do you always look up with that wanting look?" Saiou asked softly, not caring that the rain would make it a pain to comb his hair. Inwardly, the blue-eyed boy wanted to tell Saiou not to call him Hierophant because he had hardly did anything to save him but he didn't.

"I'm waiting for the rain to stop."

"If you keep on looking with those wanting eyes, some one will steal you away and want those eyes for themselves…" Saiou whispered as he wrapped his strong arms around the small frame of the boy.

"Saiou?"

"Regardless of whether the rain stops, your tears have…"

"But you told me to wait…" Neither of them spoke louder than a whisper.

Saiou's warm breath trickled down the sides of the blue-eyed boy's cold and wet neck.

"…I want to steal you away and keep you wanting me…"

"Saiou…"

The boy blushed as he was gently spun around and kissed deeply.

The immersed kiss ended and the blue-eyed boy looked up at Saiou.

"I love you, you are my salvation…my Hierophant."

The blue-eyed boy smiled. "Really?"

"Yes."

The boy felt a warmth surround him for the first time in a long time and he knew that this was a love deeper than any pain or any want he'd ever felt.

Within the embrace, he whispered. "I love you too, Saiou."

Now the boy felt a warmth on the back of his neck. It felt like warm rays of bliss. It felt like warm and beautiful light not like the relentless and unforgiving light that he had fought with previously.

"Look Edo, the rain has stopped."

Edo turned around and winced as the light from the sun hit his face.

Nevertheless, he smiled.

Owari

· The Hierophant is the fifth card of the Major Arcana. (Tarot cards) In an upright position, it represents salvation, advice, or a person that does onto others. In the show, Edo is represented as being the Hierophant during one of Saiou's Tarot readings, whereas he is represented by the Devil. For more info, watch Episode 100 or go to http://www.janime.info/Genex/series100.html

Please review. Thank you.


End file.
